minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1990-359 12-25-1990
12-25-1990 Tuesday, December 25, 1990 Sponsors: A, J, 8 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1990 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Hey Diddle Diddle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - In London, Kermit tries to talk about the London Fog, but is interrupted by the London Frog, a Grenadier Guardsman carrying "The Famous London Log", and a London Hog. By the time he's ready to talk, the Fog has evaporated, and the others gather around to dance the London Clog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A - acrobat ball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on an onion as kids guess what it is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster showcases 8 skating penguins. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing "Life Is Better In Harmony" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A moving truck takes the number 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jughead Jones' J story |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "Bein' a Pig". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Caveman Days: Taking the kid to school Ernie (the father) and Bert (the kid) go over the procedure of crossing the street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Charlie Chaplin (Maria) tries to outwit a tricky EXIT sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A little girl shows the building and apartment where she lives -- both with the number 6. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The 8 Brothers Circus displays 8 elephants. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teacher Little Chrissy sings about how important it is to "Raise Your Hand." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 legs on an octopus |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Silly Willy, Silly Jilly & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Name Game” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for Acrobats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sally Ride announces that A is for Astronaut and blasts off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: A is for Ape |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "Up Down In Out." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Beauregard performs a Punch and Judy style puppet show for Kermit. Miss Piggy catches this and takes offense that "dolls" have been booked on the show instead of her song. They argue the validity of puppetry as an art form - Piggy claiming that the puppets are just violent. When Kermit tries to defend the puppet act, Miss Piggy shows him some truly violent behavior. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A disobedient jacket illustrating words that begin with the letter J annoys an off-screen narrator, which reveals two kids named Jenny and Jeff inside of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sounds Around the House #1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Worms form the number 8. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song," a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's ukiuq (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for astronaut, airplane, airport and automobile. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy: Robert W. Shipshape gets a hat for his birthday, and it blows into the street. R.W. remembers not to cross the street without an adult; Teeny Little Superguy helps him across |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lew Zealand and his singing fish sing a wet version of "You Light Up My Life" until he's pulled offstage by Piggy's Vaudevillian hook. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, a boy makes landscapes out of sand and water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three Honkers teach a newly-hatched baby Honker to honk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand J/j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if we celebrated Valentine's Day with chickens instead of hearts? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Water World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A/a (Gordon voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for Ape (who crashes into a tree and forms a SHAPE) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Splash (girl on beach) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Tanya play the "hug/stop" game. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The 'J' Train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting eight figures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Hokey Pokey" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"¡Ella juega ténis!" "Did you say she's playing tennis?" "¡Sí, ella juega ténis!" |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide